A Boy and The Seven Souls
by AishaZero9i18r
Summary: [HIATUS, UPDATE NGGAK NENTU] Legenda mengatakan bahwa siapapun yang mendaki gunung Ebott tidak akan pernah kembali. Tetapi, Boboiboy ingin mengungkap misteri dibalik itu semua. Saat dia bertarung, SOULnya terus berubah warna dalam waktu tertentu. Tapi mengapa?
1. Chapter 1

Pernahkah kalian mendengar tentang gunung Ebott? Yup! Ada legenda yang mengatakan bahwa sesiapapun yang mendaki gunung ini tidak akan pernah kembali. Dan sejauh ini, sudah ada 6 orang yang pergi mendaki gunung tersebut dan tidak kembali sampai sekarang.

Semua orang tidak ada yang mau mendaki dan memecahkan misteri dibalik itu semua, kecuali seorang remaja laki-laki ini. Ia ingin menjadi orang ketujuh yang mendaki dan menjadi orang pertama yang mengungkap rahasia dibalik itu semua.

Saat ini, remaja itu sedang berkemas. Banyak sekali barang yang harus dibawa, apalagi gunung itu letaknya jauh dari rumahnya. Sementara itu teman-robotnya, Ochobot, masih menanyakan rencananya. Ia tidak mau kehilangan sahabatnya untuk selamanya.

"Kau yakin Boboiboy? Kamu masih ingin mendaki gunung tersebut?" Tanya ochobot sambil menemaninya berkemas.

"Yup!" Jawabnya singkat.

"Tetapi... Legenda mengatakan..." Omongan ochobot diputus oleh Boboiboy.

"Ya... Ya... Ya... Aku tahu itu ochobot..." Jawabnya. Lalu ia berdiri dan mengulang legenda tersebut sambil menggerak-gerakkan tangannya.

" 'Legenda mengatakan bahwa sesiapapun yang mendaki bukit itu tidak akan pernah kembali...' Aku tahu itu ochobot... Justru itu aku ingin mendaki gunung itu... Aku ingin mencari tahu apakah legenda itu benar atau tidak. Dan akan Kubuktikan bahwa legenda itu bisa dibantah! Aku janji aku akan kembali." Jelasnya panjang lebar. Setelah itu ia kembali mengemaskan barang bawaannya.

"Tapi Boboiboy..."

"Aku akan baik-baik saja kok. Tenang saja... Aku sudah bisa mengontrol semua kekuatan element yang kupunya sekarang." Ucapnya sambil menampakkan senyumannya yang khas.

Saat Boboiboy tersenyum seperti itu, tidak ada sesiapapun yang bisa menghentikan rencananya, bahkan tok Aba dan ochobot. Senyuman itu mengisyaratkan bahwa ia telah memikirkan dengan cermat dan yakin apa yang akan dilakukannya.

"Baiklah... Sudah kuperingatkan sejak seminggu lalu... Jangan ada penyesalan di akhir..." Peringat ochobot lagi.

"Iya, iya ochobot... Aku akan ingat semua itu." Jawabnya singkat dan kembali memeriksa bawaannya.

Setelah selesai memeriksa semua barang bawaannya, ia menutup tasnya, mengambil topi oranye berbentuk dinosaurus dan memakainya. Lalu ia merangkul tasnya dan turun ke lantai satu untuk berpamitan. Ada Fang, gopal, ying, Yaya, bahkan kapten Kaizo yang sudah menunggunya di ruang tamu. Mereka berkunjung ke rumah Boboiboy untuk mengucapkan sampai jumpa dan mungkin, ini akan menjadi saat-saat terakhir mereka bertemu Boboiboy.

"Huhuhuhu... Boboiboy... Jangan tinggalkan aku... Kalau nggak, siapa yang akan menemaniku untuk main game papa Zola nanti? Atau main sepak bola? Atau..." Tanya gopal yang terisak sambil memeluk Boboiboy.

"Sudahlah tu gopal... Aku pasti akan kembali, cepat atau lambat. Lagipula, kan masih ada Fang... Dia kan jago main game dan sepak bola..." Jawabnya sambil melirik kearah Fang. Fang menatapnya dengan sinis serasa seseorang yang haus darah.

"E,eh... Iya iya... Maaf Fang... Mungkin minta tolong kapten?" Lanjutnya lagi sambil melirik kapten kaizo yang siap mengeluarkan pedang tenaganya.

"E,eh... Iya iya, maaf... Bercanda doang tadi... Kalian kakak-adik sama Aja dah..." Ucap Boboiboy. Setelah sekian lama dipeluk oleh gopal, akhirnya ia bisa bebas bergerak dan siap untuk berangkat. Sebelum ia keluar dari rumah, Fang merangkul bahu Boboiboy dan berkata,

"Boboiboy, hati-hati di jalan..."

Lalu Ying melanjutkan,

"Ya tau, jaga kesehatan kau tu... Jangan memaksakan diri!"

"Betul tu. Jangan lupa makan yang cukup. Ini, aku berikan sebungkus biskuit khusus untukmu..." Sambung Yaya tiba-tiba sambil menyodorkan sebungkus biskuit ke Boboiboy.

"Te...Terimakasih Yaya. Te, tetapi lebih baik biskuitnya untuk Lahap saja deh..." Balasnya dengan kata yang terbata-bata.

"Hmmmm... Baiklah..." Jawab Yaya singkat.

"Jangan lupakan kami Boboiboy! Selama kau ingat kami, kami tetap akan terus bersamamu!" Ucap gopal yang akhirnya bisa berhenti menangis. Boboiboy hanya bisa mengedipkan mata sambil mengangguk dan tersenyum. Lalu ia melihat kearah kaizo dan kaizo berpesan,

"Ingat Boboiboy, bertarung bukanlah cara yang terbaik seperti yang kau katakan kepadaku waktu itu. Kau hanya boleh bertarung jika tidak ada pilihan lain yang bisa kau ambil."

"Baik kapten!" Jawabnya. Akhirnya ia bisa keluar rumah dengan lega, mengucapkan salam, melambaikan tangan dan memulai perjalanan.

Perjalanan ini membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama. Terkadang, Boboiboy harus membaca buku nota kecil yang tertulis semua informasi yang telah ia kumpulkan tentang legenda itu mulai dari lokasi tempat hingga cara mendaki gunung itu.

Saat ini, ia berada di suatu hutan yang gelap. Ia pun memutuskan untuk mendirikan tenda untuk beristirahat malam ini. Tetapi sebelum itu, ia harus memastikan posisinya terlebih dahulu.

"Hmm... Menurut legenda tinggal beberapa mil lagi lokasi gunung itu, tapi..." Gumamnya sambil melihat peta yang ia bawa.

"Di sekitar posisiku, tidak ada gambar gunung yang tertera di peta...!?" Gumamnya lagi. Ia pun bingung harus bagaimana dan akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk berpecah 7. Setelah berpecah, mereka pun berunding.

"OK. Menurut kalian, apakah kita harus melanjutkan perjalanan kita?" Tanya gempa yang memulai percakapan. Sementara pecahan lainnya mulai berpikir.

"Lebih baik kalian yang mencari tahu sekitar sementara aku duduk disini. Dengan begitu, kita bisa mengetahui daerah sini lebih luas lagi kan?" Usul Ais sambil mengangkat tangannya.

"Oyy! Ais! Kau mau kita hilang ingatan lagi?" Tanya Hali yang tidak setuju dengan usul Ais.

"Betul tu. Jika terjadi kenapa-kenapa terhadap yang lain, kau mau tanggung jawab?" Lanjut Taufan.

"Lagipula, kalau kita memakai cara itu, kau sendiri juga tidak ngapa-ngapain... Pemalas!" Ujar Solar.

"Sabar, sabar... Aku kan cuma ngasih usulan, kalau nggak setuju kalian masih bisa berpendapat..." Ucap Ais yang berusaha membela dirinya. Semua pecahan mulai berdebat kecuali gempa yang masih berusaha berpikir jernih. Lalu, ia mendapatkan ide.

"Oyy, oyy! Sudah, jangan bertengkar! Kita berpecah itu tujuannya untuk berunding, bukan untuk bertengkar!" Teriak gempa menenangkan pecahannya yang lain.

"Bagaimana kalau begini, kau Taufan! Kau dan solar naik hoverboardmu dan melihat pemandangan sekitar dari atas. Hali dan Thorn, kalian periksa daerah hutan ini dan jangan sampai terpisah jauh-jauh. Aku blaze dan Ice akan mendirikan tenda disini." Jelas gempa panjang lebar sambil membagikan tugas.

"Baik!" Seru pecahan yang lain. Mereka semua memulai melakukan tugas masing-masing. Setelah 30 menit mencari, Hali, Taufan, Thorn dan Solar kembali.

"Kabar bagus! Kira-kira 10 mil arah utara dari sini, kita akan sampai di gunung Ebott!" Ucap Taufan kegirangan.

"Betul tu. Kalau kita berjalan kaki nonstop, kira-kira akan membutuhkan waktu 3 jam dari sini." Jelas Hali dan Thorn menambahkan.

"Kerja bagus semua, terbaik!" Ucap gempa sambil mengacungkan jempolnya. Lalu, ia bercantum semula lagi.

"Kalau begitu, aku harus bangun lebih awal besok!" Gumam Boboiboy sambil memakan makan malamnya. Lalu dia segera tidur dan berharap rencana untuk esok hari akan berjalan dengan lancar.


	2. Chapter 2

"Tolong... Siapapun tolong aku!"

"Hmm... Suaranya berasal dari situ... Oh! Ada yang terjatuh! Mari sini aku bantu... Akan kubawa ke istana... Ngngngngngng... Chara? Namamu bagus juga ya..."

"Terima kasih... Ngomong-ngomong siapa namamu?"

"Namaku? Oh iya... Aku hampir lupa... Namaku..."

Tiba-tiba Boboiboy terbangun dari mimpinya. Saat terbangun, kepalanya terantuk tongkat penyangga tenda sampai topinya terlepas.

"Aduh! Sakit... Hhhh... Mimpi yang aneh... Tapi... Pasti ada kaitannya dengan ekspedisiku ini. Tapi... Kenapa?" Gumamnya. Dia tidak tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Yang dia ingat tentang mimpinya adalah sebuah percakapan dari 2 "orang itu". Dia pun termenung sejenak lalu merenggangkan tubuhnya.

"Sudahlah... Tidak usah dipikirkan lagi... Yang penting sekarang aku harus beres-beres dan cepat berangkat!" Batinnya. Lalu dia memakai topinya kembali, berkemas dan kembali melanjutkan perjalanan.

Boboiboy menemui banyak sekali tantangan dan hambatan di hutan ini tetapi berkat keyakinan, keberanian dan kegigihan itulah dia dapat melalui semua itu.

3 jam telah berlalu. Akhirnya Boboiboy tiba di kaki gunung tersebut dan membaca papan yang bertuliskan 'dilarang memanjat sampai puncak gunung atau kalian tidak akan pernah kembali' tetapi Boboiboy tidak menghiraukannya.

Dia terus memanjat sampai ke tengah gunung dan menemukan papan lagi yang bertuliskan 'titik aman memanjat gunung hanya sampai disini', tetapi dia terus memanjat.

Dia memanjat sampai puncaknya dan melihat sebuah gua yang gelap dan melihat papan yang kali ini bertuliskan 'jika kalian ingin selamat, jangan pernah memasuki gua ini. Kali ini Boboiboy harus memilih antara masuk ke gua itu atau mendaki turun gunung ini. Dan sudah pasti dia memilih untuk masuk ke gua tersebut.

Boboiboy mengeluarkan senternya dari tasnya dan mencoba untuk mengeksplorasi gua tersebut tetapi ia tidak menemukan apapun. Ia terus berjalan lebih dalam ke gua tersebut dan ia melihat sebuah lobang yang besar dan dalam.

"Karena inikah mereka tidak pernah kembali sampai sekarang? Mati karena terjatuh dalam lubang ini?" Gumamnya. Dia pun mencoba untuk melihatnya lebih dekat tetapi ia tersandung dan masuk ke lobang tersebut.

"Uwwwaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Teriaknya. Dia hanya bisa berdoa untuk keselamatan dirinya. Saking takutnya, ia sampai tidak sadarkan diri untuk sementara.

Saat siuman, ia masih merasakan bahwa ia belum mendarat tetapi, ia melihat ada sesuatu yang berwarna kuning dibawah situ. Dia hanya bisa berharap bahwa itu adalah bantal yang empuk dan tebal. Ia pun mendarat dan tidak merasakan sakit sedikitpun.

"Ternyata ini hanyalah bunga kuning... Tapi empuk juga ya..." Komentar Boboiboy. Ia pun melihat sekitarnya. Hanya ada bunga, bunga, pillar, pillar, bunga, bunga dan tunggu, ada seseorang disana. Seorang anak kecil yang berambut cokelat memakai sweater biru dengan garis berwarna ungu dan celana selutut berwarna biru tua yang masih tak sadarkan diri.

"Ternyata aku orang kedelapan yang jatuh kesini. Dialah orang ketujuh. Harus kubantu anak itu!" Gumamnya. Ia berjalan mendekati anak itu dan mencoba membangunkan anak itu.

"Dek, adek... Bangun dek!" Ucap Boboiboy sambil menggoyangkan tubuh anak kecil tersebut. Dia mencoba untuk menggelitik di bagian pinggangnya tetapi tidak berhasil juga. Lalu ia mencoba untuk menggelitiki kakinya.

Sebentar kemudian, ia mendengar anak kecil itu mulai tertawa menahan geli. Boboiboy terus menggelitiki kaki anak itu dan ia terbangun. Matanya yang kecil nan sipit ini membuat Boboiboy terus mengira bahwa ia masih belum sadarkan diri.

"Iiiih... Geli... Ahahahahaha! Cukuuup! Aku sudah sadar! Ahahahahahahahahahaa!" Ucapnya sambil berusaha untuk menghentikan tangan Boboiboy.

"Iya, iya. Aku berhenti. Adek ada yang terluka? Atau ada yang sakit? Dan siapa namamu?" Tanya Boboiboy sambil melihat sekeliling tubuh anak itu.

"Nggak kok. Aku nggak papa. Namaku Frisk." Jawab anak yang bernama frisk ini.

"Oh... Frisk. Namaku Boboiboy. Kenapa kau bisa sampai disini Frisk?" Tanya Boboiboy sambil memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Aku... Tidak ingat mengapa aku disini... Tetapi aku ingin pulang..." Jawabnya dengan suara kecil. Boboiboy merasa prihatin kepada Frisk yang sepertinya amnesia ini. Ia juga berpikir pasti orangtuanya sedang mencarinya.

Lalu, setelah mereka memperkenalkan diri mereka masing-masing, mereka membuat kesepakatan untuk mencari jalan keluar -tiba, Frisk bertanya.

"Boboiboy, berapakah usiamu?"

"Usiaku 14 tahun, kenapa?" Jawabnya.

"Bohong! Pasti usiamu 40 tahun keatas kan?"

"Bohong? Buat apa? Usiaku memang 14 tahun kok."

"Mentang-mentang aku anak kecil jadi aku bisa dibohongi gitu?"

"Nggak! Aku nggak bohong... Usiaku memang 14 tahun..."

"Terus, kenapa ada rambut yang berwarna putih di kepalamu itu? Itu rambut orang tua kan?" Tanya Frisk sambil menunjuk kearah rambut putih tersebut.

"Ini?" Tanya Boboiboy sambil menunjukkan rambutnya. Lalu Frisk mengangguk.

"Ohh... Rambut ini tu... Tunggu, kenapa kau bisa melihatny... Eh... Kemana topiku? Tadi kupakai kok sebelum aku melanjutkan perjalanan... Kemana topiku!?" Tanya Boboiboy dengan nada yang dibuat-buat sambil mencari topinya yang hilang. Sementara itu Frisk hanya bisa melihat keatas lubang.

"Kak Boboiboy, benda apa itu yang tersangkut di ranting pohon atas situ?" Tanya Frisk. Boboiboy menoleh keatas dan melihat benda yang familiar baginya.

"Uwwaaaaa! Topi dan tas ranselku! Terlalu tinggi untuk kucapai! Huwwaaaa... Gimana ini..." Keluh Boboiboy yang hampir putus asa.

"Gunakan saja kekuatanmu untuk mengontrol element, mungkin bisa." Usul Frisk.

"Eh... Betul juga ya! Akan ku coba. Boboiboy taufan!" Seru Boboiboy sambil mencoba berubah menjadi Boboiboy Taufan tetapi gagal.

"Hmm... Ini aneh, akan kucoba yang lain. Akar berduri!" Seru Boboiboy lagi sambil mencoba untuk men-summon akar-akar berdurinya tetapi tetap saja gagal.

"Mungkin kau bisa pecah tujuh..." Usul Frisk lagi.

"Betul tu. Boboiboy kuasa tujuh!" Seru Boboiboy sambil berpecah menjadi tujuh orang. Sementara itu Frisk hanya bisa melihat dengan ekspresi yang terkagum-kagum.

"OK. Kita butuh rencana. Topi kita berada di atas sana sementara itu, kita tidak bisa memakai kekuatan element kita. Ada yang punya ide?" Tanya gempa.

"E,eh!? Topi kita tersangkut!? Jadi kita nggak pake topi dong!?" Tanya blaze.

"Hhhhh... Iyyaaa blaze..." Jawab semua pecahan yang lain sementara itu Frisk hanya bisa diam saja.

"Jadi, ada yang punya ide?" Tanya gempa lagi.

"Entahlah..." Jawab yang lain.

"Kalian ada bertujuh... Kenapa kalian nggak bikin menara manusia saja? Tinggal gendong-gendongan, mungkin bisa." Usul Frisk.

"Pintar!" Jawab ketujuh pecahan.

"Frisk, tolong pandu kami kemana arah yang benar OK?" Tanya Taufan dan Thorn. Frisk hanya bisa mengacungkan jempol dan mengangguk-angguk.

Beberapa saat kemudian...

"Adudududuh... Blaze... Yang bener dong ngambilnya..."

"Iya Thorn... Halinya aja yang ngangkat akunya nggak bener... Dikit lagi juga nyampe..."

"Woii jangan aku juga yang disalahin! Kamu aja yang beratnya 3 ons lebih berat dari kita!"

"Sudah-sudah... Jangan berantem! Nanti justru kalian yang jatuh!"

"Adudududuh... Oyy! Jangan gerak-gerak dulu! Aku mau benerin kacamataku dulu ihh..."

"Oyy! Serius!"

"Ngngngngngnghh... Berat banget! Eh... Bunganya wangi... Ha... Ha... Ha... Haaaaa!"

"O,ow... Ais mau bersin! Pegangan semua!"

"Hhaaaaaattcchhoooooouuuuuu!"

"Dan... Menara manusianya ambruk." Komentar Frisk. BRUK! Ketujuh pecahan yang awalnya ingin membuat menara manusia kini lebih mirip ke gundukan manusia. Lalu Boboiboy kembali bercantum semula dan beristirahat sejenak.

"Ini semua tidak berhasil..." Gerutunya.

"Kak Boboiboy... Kenapa kita tidak cari jalan keluarnya dulu? Kalau sudah tahu, mau jatuh lagi juga tidak masalah kan?" Tanya Frisk. Boboiboy tersenyum dan menutupi rambut putihnya dengan rambut yang normal dan kembali mencari jalan keluar.

Saat mereka menyusuri ruangan tersebut, mereka melihat terowongan gelap. Mereka berdua saling bertatapan dan mengangguk lalu menyusuri terowongan tersebut.

Di ujung terowongan, mereka melihat setangkai bunga kecil dengan kelopak yang berwarna kuning. Mereka pun mendekati bunga itu dan bunga itu tiba-tiba bicara.

"Hai! Aku Flowey, Flowey si bunga! Kamu... Tunggu... Seharusnya kan hanya ada satu manusia yang kutemui tapi, tak apa. Kalian pasti baru di bawah tanah dan kalian pasti bingung apa yang terjadi kan?" Tanya Flowey. Boboiboy hanya bisa bertatapan dan diam saja.

"Hmmmh... Baiklah... Sepertinya diriku yang tua dan kecil inilah yang harus menerangkan semua ini. Kalian siap? Ini dia!" Lanjut Flowey. Tiba-tiba mereka dikurung di suatu ruangan berbentuk kotak dan sesuatu yang berbentuk seperti hati berwarna merah keluar dari dada Boboiboy dan Frisk yang melayang didepan dada mereka. Dan didepan mereka muncul seperti tombol-tombol.

"Lihat sesuatu yang berbentuk hati yang melayang didepan dada kalian? Itulah yang kita sebut 'SOUL'. SOUL itu akan mengikuti kemana kalian bergerak. Nampaknya SOUL kalian masih lemah... Tapi ada caranya agar kalian bisa menjadi kuat. Bagaimana caranya? Kalian harus menaikkan LV kalian. Apa itu LV? Singkatan dari LOVE pastinya..." Jelasnya panjang lebar. Boboiboy dan Frisk hanya bisa memandang sekeliling. Dan Boboiboy merasa akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk.

"Kalian ingin LOVE kan? Baiklah!" Ucap Flowey.

"Lihat titik putih yang bersahabat itu? Inilah yang disebut LOVE itu. Tangkaplah sebanyak-banyaknya!" Lanjut Flowey. Titik-titik itu langsung bergerak kearah Boboiboy dan Frisk. Boboiboy yang melihat Frisk yang ingin mendekati titik putih itu langsung menarik tangan Frisk dan berbisik di telinganya,

"Frisk, aku merasakan ada hal yang aneh... Lebih baik kita hindari titik putih itu..." Frisk mengangguk tetapi sudah terlambat, titik-titik itu menusuk sekujur tubuh mereka berdua sebelum mereka sempat bergerak. Nyawa mereka langsung turun drastis yang awalnya 20 menjadi 1.

"Kalian BODOH!" Teriak Flowey. Raut wajahnya yang awalnya baik dan bersahabat kini berubah menjadi lebih seram dan sedikit "menjijikkan".

"Di dunia ini, hanya ada 'bunuh atau dibunuh'... Kalian membuang kesempatan menghindar dengan sia-sia... Lebih baik aku akhiri disini saja..." Lanjut Flowey. Tiba-tiba, titik-titik itu muncul dari segala arah, membentuk lingkaran yang mengelilingi Boboiboy dan Frisk.

"MATILAH..." Seru Flowey diiringi dengan suara ketawa seperti nenek sihir. Titik itu semakin mendekat. Frisk hanya bisa memeluk tangan Boboiboy sambil ketakutan. Tetapi, ia yakin pasti ada jalan keluarnya.

"Kak Boboiboy... Aku takut... Kita tidak bisa menghindar..." Ujar Frisk pelan. Titik-titik itu sudah dekat dengan mereka.

"Tenanglah... Pasti ada jalan keluarnya! Mungkin kali ini yang kita harus lakukan adalah bergerak menuju titik-titik itu! Percayalah denganku. OK?" Pinta Boboiboy sambil melihat mata Frisk. Frisk yang percaya dengan Boboiboy hanya bisa mengangguk.

"Baiklah, pegang erat-erat tanganku. Kita akan melewati tantangan ini!" Seru Boboiboy dengan matanya yang berapi-api. Sementara itu Frisk memegang erat tangan Boboiboy dan mereka berlari menuju kerumunan itu.

Flowey yang hanya bisa melihat mereka terkejut. Bukan karena mereka berlari kearah kerumunan titik itu tetapi warna SOUL Boboiboy yang awalnya merah, tiba-tiba bercahaya dan berubah warna menjadi oranye. Lantas ia berteriak,

"BERHENTI!" Boboiboy, Frisk dan kerumunan titik itu langsung berhenti mematung. Padahal nyaris sekali mereka mengenai titiknya, nyaris sekali. Boboiboy dan Frisk hanya bisa melirik Flowey yang menarik nafas yang tak beraturan.

"Kenapa kau teriak berhenti? Padahal kau ingin kami mati kan?" Tanya Boboiboy yang masih heran. Flowey yang masih mencoba mengatur nafasnya menjawab,

"Aku... Berubah pikiran... Lebih baik... Aku selesaikan... Nanti saja... Aku pergi dulu." Lalu, Flowey bersiap-siap untuk pergi. Boboiboy dan Frisk yang masih bingung saling berpandangan dan mengangkat bahu.

"Tunggu! Kenapa nanti saja?" Tanya Frisk sebelum Flowey pergi dengan muka polosnya. Flowey yang tidak tahan dengan muka itu akhirnya menyerah dan menjelaskan kepada mereka berdua.

"Kalian mungkin belum mengerti apa yang kubicarakan tetapi kau, yang memakai jaket oranye!"

"Iya? Aku?"

"Kau punya lebih dari satu jenis SOUL. Dan langka sekali ada manusia sepertimu. Aku tidak bisa membunuhmu karena privasi." Jelasnya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu kalau aku punya lebih dari satu jenis SOUL? Padahal tidak ada yang berubah dari diriku..." Tanya Boboiboy lagi.

"Jenis SOUL seseorang bisa kita lihat dari warnanya. Akh... Aku lupa ada warna apa saja tetapi yang paling kuingat adalah warna merah untuk DETERMINATION atau KEYAKINAN dan warna oranye untuk BRAVERY atau KEBERANIAN." Jelas Flowey lagi. Boboiboy dan Frisk hanya bisa mengangguk-angguk padahal mereka belum mengerti sepenuhnya.

Tidak lama kemudian, Flowey meninggalkan mereka berdua di ruangan tersebut dan muncul monster yang berwujud seperti kambing putih dengan taring yang agak panjang. Dia memakai baju berwarna ungu dengan pola berwarna putih dibagian dada. Dan dia terlihat lebih bersahabat dibanding Flowey tadi.

"Oh makhluk kecil yang malang... Kalian pasti baru saja terjatuh. Oh ya perkenalkan namaku Toriel. Setiap hari aku pasti ke reruntuhan untuk memeriksa apakah ada manusia yang terjatuh. Sudah lama sejak manusia yang terakhir jatuh sebelum kalian kemari... Mari ikut aku, aku akan tunjukkan jalan menuju catacomb." Ucap monster yang bernama Toriel tersebut.

"Kk... Kak... Apakah kita bisa mempercayai monster yang satu ini?" Tanya Frisk.

"Tenang saja, aku yakin monster yang satu ini lebih baik daripada yang tadi dan siapa tau, kita bisa bertanya bagaimana cara kita untuk kembali ke permukaan." Jelas Boboiboy. Akhirnya, mereka hanya Bisa mengikuti Toriel dan masuk ke sebuah bangunan tua.

"Selamat datang di reruntuhan. Untuk pergi ke ruangan selanjutnya, kalian harus memecahkan puzzle terlebih dahulu. Biar aku beritahu contohnya." Jelas Toriel. Lalu, dia menginjak tombol-tombol di lantai dengan urutan tertentu. Setelah itu, pintu untuk ke ruangan berikutnya terbuka lebar.

"Mari ikut aku." Ucap Toriel lembut. Frisk mengikutinya dari belakang sementara itu Boboiboy lebih tertarik dengan cahaya kuning yang bersinar terang.

"Kak Boboiboy! Tunggu apalagi, ayo cepat!" Seru Frisk dari belakang pintu.

"Iya! Tunggu sebentar!" Jawabnya sambil melihat cahaya itu lebih dekat lagi. Frisk yang ingin tahu pun menghampiri Boboiboy dan mencoba menyentuh sinar itu.

Saat tangan Frisk menyentuh sinar tersebut, terdengar suara yang mendeskripsikan bagian reruntuhan tersebut dan kalimat "You're filled with DETERMINATION". Lalu muncul layar dengan tulisan nama tempat dan tombol save. Frisk pun memencet tombol save tanpa berpikir panjang dan muncul tulisan "Your file have been saved". Boboiboy yang pernasaran pun mencoba menyentuh sinar tersebut. Hampir tidak ada perbedaan kecuali kali ini kalimat itu berbunyi, "You're filled with DETERMINATION and BRAVERY".

"Hmm... Menarik juga... Apakah tempat ini seperti game RPG? Atau hanya teknologinya yang lebih canggih?" Gumam Boboiboy. Yang pasti, akan ada banyak misteri dan tantangan menanti dirinya.


	3. Chapter 3

Boboiboy dan Frisk mengikuti Toriel dari belakang sampai dia berhenti di suatu ruangan dimana ada sebuah monster tiruan. Lalu, Toriel menatap mereka berdua.

"Di bawah tanah, kalian pasti akan bertemu monster. Setiap kali kalian bertemu, kalian akan memasuki arena bertarung. Tetapi, kalian tidak harus melakukan pertarungan. Kalian juga bisa melakukan hal lain. Cobalah kalian mengajak bicara kepada monster tiruan ini." Jelas Toriel panjang lebar. Tiba-tiba Boboiboy teringat pesan Kaizo tentang pertarungan dan tersenyum tipis.

Tanpa berpikir panjang lagi, Boboiboy dan Frisk menyentuh tiruan tersebut dan memasuki arena pertarungan. Didepan mereka, muncul semacam layar yang memberikan keterangan peristiwa dan 4 tombol berbeda. Keempat tombol itu bertulisan FIGHT, ACT, ITEM dan MERCY. Mereka berdua setuju untuk menekan tombol MERCY dan mengabaikan tiruan tersebut, tetapi tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Bagaimana cara kita untuk mengajak bicara kepada monster tiruan ini? Tidak ada tombol untuk bicara sih..." Keluh Frisk. Kemudian Boboiboy memutuskan untuk memencet tombol ACT. Setelah itu, muncul 2 opsi yaitu CHECK dan TALK.

"Akhirnya!" Seru mereka berdua. Mereka menekan opsi TALK bersama-sama dan mengobrol tentang hal yang tidak penting kepada monster tiruan tersebut. Toriel tersenyum bangga kepada mereka berdua.

"Bagus sekali anakku... Aku bangga dengan kalian..." Ucapnya.

"Sekarang ikutlah denganku ke ruangan berikutnya." Lanjut Toriel. Boboiboy dan Frisk kembali mengikuti Toriel melewati ruangan-ruangan yang lain dan memecahkan berbagai puzzle sederhana. Tidak lama kemudian, Toriel teringat sesuatu yang penting.

"Aakh...aku lupa! Hari ini ada hal penting yang harus kulakukan! Tetapi... Aku tidak bisa membiarkan kalian disini tanpa pengawasan. Ah... Aku tahu. Akan kuberi kalian sebuah telepon genggam. Jika butuh apa-apa, langsung telepon aku OK?" Ucap Toriel sambil memberikan telepon kepada Boboiboy dan Frisk.

Tanpa pikiran apa-apa, Frisk langsung menerima telepon genggam tersebut dan Boboiboy langsung memasukkan kontak Toriel ke jam kuasanya. Setelah Toriel yakin mereka berdua punya kontak masing-masing, dia langsung meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Baiklah. Sekarang kita pergi kemana?" Tanya Boboiboy memulai percakapan.

"Mungkin kita harus mengikuti koridor ini...?" Jawab Frisk sambil melihat ruangan selanjutnya dari kejauhan. Karena tidak ada jalan lain, mereka memutuskan untuk tetap melangkah maju.

Sesampainya mereka di disitu, Boboiboy dan Frisk bertemu dengan monster kodok yang terus menatap mereka seolah-olah monster tersebut ingin berbicara kepada mereka. Frisk pun mendekatinya dan mendengarkan monster itu berbicara. Setelah itu, Frisk kembali lagi.

"Apakah kau mengerti apa yang ia bicarakan?" Tanya Boboiboy yang ingin tahu.

"Tidak... Tetapi tadi aku mendengar suara-suara yang mengartikan ucapan monster itu. Suara itu berkata, "Manusia... Tolong beri kami ampunan... Kami para monster tidak terlalu suka untuk bertarung. Jadi tolong, jika kalian melihat nama kami telah berubah warna menjadi kuning di layar, tolonglah... Berilah kami MERCY/ampunan, SPARE/abaikan saja kami, dan kami tidak akan menyakiti kalian..." Begitulah katanya tadi..." Jelas Frisk panjang lebar. Boboiboy hanya bisa mengangguk-angguk sambil memikirkan apa yang dimaksud monster tadi.

Lalu, Boboiboy melihat ada cahaya kuning lagi dan menyentuhnya. Hasilnya, tidak terlalu berbeda dengan cahaya kuning yang selanjutnya. Hanya ada suara-suara yang menerangkan tentang ruangan ini dan kalimat "You're filled with DETERMINATION and BRAVERY" dan memulihkan nyawa seperti sebelumnya. Tetapi ia menyadari makna dari tulisan "Your file have been saved". Dia berpikir bahwa cahaya ini semacam "save point" seperti yang ada di game-game RPG yang pernah ia mainkan.

"Frisk, apakah tempat ini..." Tanya Boboiboy. Tetapi ia tidak melanjutkan omongannya karena ia melihat Frisk pergi mengintip ruangan di sebelah utara mereka. Lantas Boboiboy mengikutinya.

"Frisk! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Boboiboy khawatir.

"Permen! Permen! Aku mau permen kaaak!" Seru Frisk sambil menarik tangan Boboiboy dan menunjuk kearah mangkuk yang penuh permen berwarna-warni. Boboiboy yang tidak tahan dengan tingkah laku Frisk dan karena dirinya juga lapar akhirnya hanya bisa mengangguk dan mengambil sejumlah permen untuk Frisk dan dirinya. Lalu mereka memakan sebagian permen yang Boboiboy ambil tadi, dan sebagiannya lagi mereka simpan untuk bekal nanti.

"Aakh... Aku kenyang... Permen-permen ini besar sekali..." Gumam Boboiboy sambil melihat ukuran permen tersebut.

"Lagi! Lagi! Permennya enak! Aku mau lagi kaak!" Teriak Frisk tiba-tiba sambil melompat-lompat.

"Apa!? Lagi!? Kamu masih lapar?" Tanya Boboiboy keheranan. Frisk berhenti melompat sambil tersenyum dan mengangguk. Boboiboy yang tidak tega terhadap Frisk yang lebih muda daripadanya akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengambil permen lagi. Tetapi ada semacam penanda yang bertuliskan "Permen monster, cukup ambil satu saja".

"Frisk... Lihat... Disini sudah ada tulisan "ambil satu saja"... Kita harus mengikuti aturan tersebut..." Nasehat Boboiboy kepada Frisk. Tetapi Frisk tetap bersikeras untuk mengambil permen lagi.

"Tapi aku mau lagi... Nanti kalau aku lapar di jalan bagaimana?" Balas Frisk yang banyak alasan. Boboiboy hanya bisa menghembuskan nafas dan mengambil beberapa permen lagi.

"Cih... Banyak alasan ini anak... Kalau sampai gigimu keropos aja karena makan permen sebanyak itu..." Batinnya. Lalu ia membagi dua permen tersebut, menyimpan bagiannya dan memberi Frisk bagiannya. Tetapi tetap saja...

"Lagi! Lagi!" Teriaknya. Boboiboy hanya bisa mengambilkan Frisk permen lagi dengan perasaan mual atau ia akan mendengar suara tangisan anak kecil. Dan reaksi Frisk tetap sama...

"Lagi!" Boboiboy ingin mengambil permen itu sebanyak-banyaknya tetapi ia tidak sengaja menyenggol mangkuk tersebut setelah mengambil permen hingga mangkuk tersebut jatuh dan semua isinya tumpah berceceran di lantai. Boboiboy hanya bisa memegang tangan Frisk dan berlari kearah save point yang ia temui tadi.

"Frisk, lebih baik kita pergi ke save point dan kabur dari sini!" Ucapnya sambil berlari. Lalu ia berhenti di save point dan menyimpan filenya agar tidak terjadi hal-hal buruk. Setelah itu mereka kembali berlari meninggalkan tempat itu. Sayangnya ditengah perjalanan, mereka bertemu dengan monster yang ukurannya lebih kecil dan berwujud seperti katak yang memakai baju pengawal atau kesatria atau apapun itu. Mau nggak mau, mereka masuk ke arena pertarungan dan harus melawan monster itu.

"Uukh... Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Tanya Frisk gregetan. Boboiboy hanya bisa asal pencet tombol yang ada. Dan ia memencet tombol ACT dan CHECK. Lalu, muncul tulisan di layar didepan mereka berdua; FROGGIT, jumlah ATTACK dan DEFENSE, dan sedikit info tentangnya. Setelah itu, Froggit menyerang dengan lalat-lalat putih yang beterbangan kearah mereka berdua. Mereka hanya bisa menghindar dan menghindar dari lalat-lalat tersebut.

Setelah serangan tersebut berakhir, giliran Frisk yang mengutak-atik tombol tersebut. Kali ini, Frisk menekan tombol ACT dan ingin tahu apa yang dimaksud dengan kata COMPLIMENT. Ia pun menekan tombol itu dan tiba-tiba mereka mengatakan hal-hal tentang ini dan itu dan semacamnya. Sementara itu, Froggit yang tidak mengerti tiba-tiba meloncat dan untungnya, mereka berhasil menghindarinya. Setelah itu, Boboiboy dan Frisk melihat bahwa nama Froggit yang ada di layar berubah warna menjadi kuning. Lalu, mereka berdua menekan tombol MERCY dan SPARE bersamaan. Tiba-tiba, Froggit yang ada di depan mereka menghilang dan mereka masing-masing mendapatkan 3 koin emas.

"Jadi ini yang disebut nama yang berwarna kuning..." Gumam Boboiboy sambil mangut-mangut. Lalu, mereka kembali berlari dan memecahkan beberapa puzzle sederhana lainnya. Mereka tidak menemui masalah saat memecahkan puzzle sampai...

"Hmm... Jadi kak, untuk memecahkan puzzle yang ini, kita harus mendorong batu ini sampai ke sensornya?" Tanya Frisk sambil melihat batu tersebut.

"Mungkin saja... Entah kenapa, aku punya perasaan aneh tentang batu ini..." Jawab Boboiboy yang berpikir entah matanya yang bermasalah atau batu itu memang terkadang bergetar sendiri.

"Aku juga punya perasaan yang sama kak... Tapi lebih baik kita coba dorong dulu aja ya kak!" Ajak Frisk sambil mendekati batu tersebut. Boboiboy hanya bisa mengikuti sambil memastikan tidak ada hal-hal yang membahayakan mereka berdua.

"Baiklah Frisk, kau dorong dari belakang, aku tarik dari depan. Kalau sudah siap, kita hitung sama-sama!" Komando Boboiboy sambil mengambil posisi. Frisk mengangkat jempol menandakan bahwa dia sudah siap mendorong.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Dalam hitungan 3..."

"2... 1... Mul..." Saat mereka belum selesai mengatakan kata mulai, ada suara yang memotong aba-aba mereka.

"Hey! Siapa yang bilang kalian bisa sembarangan memindahkanku?" Tanya suatu suara. Boboiboy dan Frisk kaget dan berusaha mencari sumber suara. Sayangnya, mereka tidak menemukan sumber suara tersebut dan memutuskan untuk memulai aba-aba lagi. Peristiwa ini terus berulang sampai saat keempat kalinya mereka mengucap aba-aba. Akhirnya mereka menyadari bahwa batu yang ingin mereka pindahkanlah yang ngomong tadi.

"Eh... M-maaf tuan batu... Tetapi kami ingin pergi ke ruangan selanjutnya... Bisakah kami memindahkanmu?" Tanya Frisk sambil gemetaran.

"Oh... Bilang kek dari tadi... Biar aku yang bergerak! Kalian nggak usah repot-repot!" Ucap batu tersebut. Lalu dia bergerak, tetapi tidak sejauh yang mereka kira.

"Permisi, tapi... Bisakah kau bergerak lebih jauh lagi?" Tanya Boboiboy lagi.

"Oh kurang jauh ya? Baiklah... Aku akan bergerak lagi." Jawab batu itu. Memang batu itu bergerak lagi tapi sayangnya, batu itu bergerak kearah yang salah. Boboiboy dan Frisk hanya bisa menahan emosi sambil menghembuskan nafas.

"Maaf tuan batu... Tapi kau bergerak kearah yang salah..." Ucap Frisk sambil menahan emosinya.

"Oh begitu ya? Baiklah... Baiklah... Aku akan bergerak kearah yang benar..." Jawab batu itu sambil bergerak sampai ke sensor tersebut. Lalu, jarum-jarum besar yang menghalangi jalan langsung terbuka. Boboiboy dan Frisk langsung berlari kesana. Tiba-tiba, jarum tersebut menghalangi jalan lagi dan nyaris menusuk Boboiboy dan Frisk dari bawah, nyaris sekali. Ternyata batu itu bergerak lagi.

"Aaarrrgh... Kenapa kamu bergerak lagi?" Tanya Boboiboy yang mulai emosi. Terdengar suara percikan api yang lemah dari tangan kanannya.

"Lah... Kenapa? Aku kan nggak ngapa-ngapain... Cuma geser dikit doang..." Jawab batu tersebut tanpa merasa bersalah. Boboiboy semakin tertekan dan emosi mendengarnya. Percikan api di tangannya mulai membara.

"Nah... Itu dia... Salahmu! Kau seharusnya diam di tempatmu sekarang agar kami bisa lewat!" Teriaknya. Tiba-tiba, api yang di tangannya tadi mulai membesar. Karena takut, batu itu langsung kembali ke tempat bersensor tadi.

"Baiklah... Baiklah... Aku balik lagi... Huuh... Banyak sekali yang harus kulakukan..." Gerutu batu tersebut. Pada saat bersamaan, jarum-jarum tersebut kembali terbuka untuk memberi jalan. Setelah melewatinya, Boboiboy dan Frisk melihat safe point lainnya dan menyentuhnya. Setelah itu, Boboiboy bertanya kepada Frisk.

"Frisk, apakah kau melihatku tadi?"

"Melihat apa?"

"Tanganku... Aku menggunakan kuasa apiku tadi... Tapi... Sebelum itu, aku tidak bisa mengeluarkan kuasa aku..." Jelasnya.

"Mungkin sekarang bisa, coba cek satu-satu kuasa element-mu." Usul Frisk. Boboiboy mencoba untuk mengeluarkan jenis-jenis serangan dan pertahanan yang memakai kuasa elementnya tetapi hanya element api yang bisa ia kawal untuk saat ini.

"Kenapa aku bisa menggunakan kuasa apiku lagi? Sementara element lainnya nggak bisa?" Tanya Boboiboy. Tiba-tiba, raut wajah Frisk berubah seperti dia mengingat sesuatu.

"Oh! Mungkin karena-"


	4. Chapter 4

"Oh! Mungkin karena SOUL tadi! Tadi Flowey bilang kau punya lebih dari satu SOUL. Pas itu, dia bilang SOUL kakak berubah warna dari merah menjadi orange terang! Kalau SOUL kakak berubah warna lagi mungkin kakak dapat mengaktifkan kuasa kakak yang lain." Ucap Frisk sambil mengingat-ingat apa yang terjadi saat melawan Flowey tadi.

"Hm... Ada benarnya juga perkataanmu ini. Awalnya SOUL-ku berwarna merah lalu jadi orange... Berarti... Sudah ada dua element yang bisa ku kawal sekarang!" Seru Boboiboy sambil menjentikkan jarinya.

"Kalau mau, coba lagi aja... Aku nggak mau ikut campur." Ucap Frisk sambil duduk. Boboiboy mencoba mengetes kuasa elementnya lagi tapi tetap saja... Hanya element api yang bisa ia kawal untuk saat ini.

"Hmm... Hasilnya masih sama aja... Apa aku harus menunggu SOUL-ku bersinar dan berubah warna? Baru kuasa elementku yang lain aktif?"

"Mungkin aja... Udah ah kak, kita jalan lagi!" Ajak Frisk sambil berdiri dan menarik baju Boboiboy.

"O.. OK, OK... Kita lanjut..." Jawabnya sambil mengikuti Frisk. Lalu mereka melanjutkan perjalanan dan menyelesaikan puzzle dari ruangan satu ke ruangan lainnya serta bertarung melawan monster tanpa kekerasan.

TIME SKIP!

"Ada pertigaan... Kita lurus terus atau kekiri kak?" Tanya Frisk.

"Hm... Aku ada perasaan kalau salah satu jalan ini bakalan buntu deh... Coba kita lurus dulu soalanya aku punya perasaan kalau kita lurus bakal buntu. Kalau buntu, kita kearah yang lain." Ucap Boboiboy sambil berjalan lurus.

Frisk hanya mengangguk dan terus mengikuti. Dan benar apa katanya, ternyata akhir jalan itu adalah balkon dimana kita bisa melihat pemandangan dan suasana Underground.

"Woaaah... Bagus sekali view dari atas sini... Jadi ingat saat hari pertama aku menginap di rumah atok..." Ucap Boboiboy sambil mengingat masa lalunya. Sementara itu Frisk mengelilingi balkon tersebut.

"Kak! Apa ini?" Tanya Frisk sambil menunjukkan apa yang ia temui. Boboiboy menengok kearahnya dan mendekati benda itu.

"Eh... Jangan pegang-pegang itu Frisk! Itu pisau!" Serunya sambil menahan tangan Frisk yang ingin memegang pisau tersebut.

"Hm... Mungkin pisaunya bisa kita simpan agar bisa kita jual kalau misalnya ketemu toko." Usul Frisk. Boboiboy terdiam sejenak sambil menatap pisau tersebut.

"Hm... Baiklah, kita ambil. Tapi biar aku yang simpan, kau kan masih kecil..." Ujarnya sambil memungut pisau tersebut. Saat Boboiboy memungutnya, ia menyadari bahwa pisau ini hanyalah mainan.

"Heh, cuma mainan... Tapi lumayanlah kalau kita jual nanti..." Ucap Boboiboy sambil menyimpannya di saku celananya. Tidak lama setelah itu mereka kembali ke pertigaan yang tadi dan mengambil jalan lain. Lalu, mereka melihat sebatang pohon yang lumayan besar dan daun-daun merah yang berada di sekitar pohon itu.

"Oh... Aku tak menyangka kalian akan selama itu untuk sampai kesini... Seharusnya aku tetap bersama kalian ya... Karena aku sedang menyiapkan kejutan untuk kalian, eh? Kenapa aku malah memberi tahu kalian? Aaah... Aku tidak bisa menahannya lebih lama lagi... Ayo masuklah ke rumahku..." Ucap Toriel yang awalnya bersembunyi dibalik pohon tersebut.

"Baiklah...!" Seru mereka berdua. Mereka pun mengikuti Toriel menuju sebuah bangunan kecil yang sebenarnya, itu adalah rumah Toriel sendiri. Didepan rumahnya, terdapat "save point" yang bisa Boboiboy dan Frisk gunakan untuk menyimpan file-nya. Lalu, mereka masuk kedalam rumah tersebut.

Saat masuk kedalam, Boboiboy dan Frisk takjub akan kenyamanan dan kerapihan rumah ini. Entah mengapa mereka merasa betah untuk tinggal di rumah ini.

"Inilah kejutan yang lain. Selamat datang dirumah, anakku! Mulai sekarang kalian akan tinggal disini. Tidak usah khawatirkan pendidikanmu, aku sudah menyiapkan kurikulum untuk kalian nanti dan aku yang akan jadi guru kalian. Sudah lama aku ingin menjadi guru. Aaah, kalian pasti sangat lelah... Sini, aku antar ke kamar kalian." Ucap Toriel panjang lebar.

Mereka pun mengikuti Toriel menuju ke sebuah ruangan seperti kamar tidur yang nyaman. Sayangnya, hanya ada satu tempat tidur di ruangan itu.

"Nah, inilah kamar kalian. Aku harap kalian betah tinggal disini." Ucapnya lagi.

"Iya, Terimakasih." Jawab Boboiboy dan Frisk sambil Berterimakasih.

"Eh... Bau ini... Pai-ku! Aku harus segera mengangkatnya! Kalian istirahat dulu saja ya!"

"Iya."

Toriel pun kembali ke dapur dan mengeluarkan pai-nya dari oven. Sementara itu, Frisk langsung berbaring dan tidur di kasur yang telah disediakan dan Boboiboy melihat-lihat kamar yang akan disinggahinya. Ada sepatu, mainan anak-anak dan lain-lain.

'Mungkin orang-orang yang jatuh dari lubang itu anak-anak semua... Lalu Toriel merawat mereka seperti kami disini... Tapi, dimana mereka sekarang?' Batin Boboiboy sambil melihat benda-benda disekitarnya.

Tidak lama kemudian, ia memutuskan untuk beristirahat sejenak dan mencoba menghubungi ochobot dan kawan-kawannya. Ia teringat bahwa Toriel sempat menghubunginya dan Frisk sebelumnya. Berarti di Underground ada sinyal untuk menelpon seseorang. Boboiboy mencoba untuk menghubungi Ochobot.

TUUUT...

TUUUT...

TUUUT...

TUUUT...

"Ayolah... Jawab Ochobot..." Batinnya.

TUUUT...

TUUUT...

TUUUT...

TUUUT...

TUUUT...

TUUUT...

TUUUT...

Lalu, muncul semacam layar video call. Terlihat bahwa ochobot baru menjawab panggilannya.

"Hello?"

"Ochobot!"

"Bo... Boboiboy? Ini kau ke? Bagaimana kabarmu?

"Ya... ini aku, Boboiboy. Aku baik. Gimana keadaanmu dan yang lain diatas sana?"

"Aku dan yang lainnya baik-baik saja. Tunggu, kenapa kau bilang diatas sana? Kamu sekarang dimana? Bagaimana dengan ekspedisimu?"

"Ngngngngngng... Soal itu..." Jawab Boboiboy ditengah perbincangannya dengan Ochobot.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Ochobot.

"Sebenarnya begini..." Boboiboy pun menceritakan semua hal yang terjadi sejak dia terjatuh dan mendarat di hamparan bunga kuning, pertemuannya dengan Frisk, sampai sekarang. Ochobot hanya bisa mendengarkan dan tertawa saat mendengar bagian lucunya.

"Dan sekarang pun, aku belum tahu bagaimana caranya aku kembali ke permukaan." Ucap Boboiboy mengakhiri cerita panjangnya.

"Itu lah... Kan dah berapa kali aku ingatkan, jangan pergi kesana, kau tetap memaksaku, akhirnya aku bilang hati-hati disana... Kan ransel dan topi kau dah tersangkut di lubang tempat kau jatuh tadi... Ditambah kau hanya bisa mengawal kuasa api saja sekarang..." Omel Ochobot kepadanya. Maklum... Sudah berapa kali Boboiboy diingatkan oleh Ochobot sebelum ia berangkat.

"Iya, iya... Kau benar ochobot, kau benar... Aku salah... Jadi kali ini aku harus lebih berhati-hati... Aku yakin kuasa element aku yang lain juga akan berfungsi kembali... Tapi untuk saat ini, aku senang kalau masih ada yang bisa kuhubungi di antara kalian... Aku merasa terhibur..." Jawab Boboiboy.

"Aku juga... Aku rindu kau Boboiboy... Aku ingin kau pulang dengan selamat..."

"Hhhh... Aku juga Ochobot... Do'akan aku."

"Baiklah.." Mereka pun saling pandang muka saru sama lain sambil melepas rindu. Entahlah Boboiboy bisa kembali ke permukaan lagi atau tidak.

"Baiklah, kita akhiri sampai sini saja. Aku perlu istirahat. Besok aku call lagi. Jangan lupa bagitau kawan-kawan ok?"

"OK, BYE..."

"BYE..." Mereka pun memutuskan sambungan semacam video call mereka. Boboiboy pun merasa lebih lega sekarang. Hanya saja, ia masih kurang yakin apakah ia bisa kembali ke permukaan. Ia hanya berpikir tentang teman-temannya sampai ia tertidur.

Dibalik pintu, terlihat mata memandang kedua anak yang sedang tertidur itu. Terlihat keresahan dari raut matanya.

"Oh... Ternyata dia masih memiliki keluarga diatas sana..."


	5. Pemberitahuan!

Umm...

Ha-halo semua... para readers dari Sabang sampai Padang... /gubrak!

Ini Zero sang author! Zero sudah membaca review kalian yang kebanyakan nanya "kok nggak di lanjutin?" Atau... "kapan update" dan semacamnya, Zero akan kasih beberapa poin penting yang harus kalian ketahui.

1\. SAYA AUTHOR NEWBIE

Ya. Saya newbie disini. Meskipun account ini sudah setahun lamanya terdampar disini, newbie tetaplah newbie /dibakar rame-rame

2\. BUNTU IDE

Karena udah jarang main Undertale dan harus fokus pada pendidikan, Ku jadi buntu ide /ditampar sekampung

3\. BIDANG UTAMA SAYA BUKANLAH BIDANG MENULIS

Ya... memang susah untuk mengakuinya tetapi, sebenarnya hobby dan kegemaran utama saya bukanlah dibidang tulis-menulis ataupun karya sastra atau apapun itu. Nilai Ujian Nasional untuk pelajaran bahasa aja anjlok, gimana mau buat cerita yang menarik? /dijitak massal

Kalau ada yang nanya "terus, kalau udah tahu nggak bisa nulis cerita, kenapa buat? Pake acara di publish disini lagi..." Ya... jawabannya... saya mulai membuat fanfic ini masa-masa sebelum Ujian Nasional dan keadaan tidak memungkinkan saya untuk terus melakukan hobiku (yaitu menggambar). Jadi... ya... iseng-iseng nulis dan Ku publish deh kesini...

Awalnya Kukira bakal nggak dapet respond ataupun review jadi kuputuskan untuk menghentikan cerita ini sampai di chapter 4 dan nggak taunya akhir-akhir ini ada juga yang pernasaran dan memberikan respond dan review positif... jadi ya... Ku jadi ingin melanjutkan lagi deh! *yeee!*

Tetapi, karena ada beberapa alasan yang memang benar-benar membuat aku nggak bisa update cepat (salah satunya lupa plot dan script yang digunakan karakter) minta maaf banyak-banyak kalau kalian kecewa. Yang udah nunggu lama chapternya update dan ehh... malah dikasih ginian...

Yasudah lah... segini dulu. SAYA PERGI DULU! Ada chapter yang harus kukejar!


End file.
